Ice Phoenix
by CarefulCaresses
Summary: Clarity Foster lived a wild life until the attack on New York. Now, Loki reigns over Midgard where society went from chaotic to submissive in a matter of two years. She had grown to like the structure of her life, but what happens when she is tasked with a role she never thought was possible? What secrets will she reveal from people of her past? Post-Avengers.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

She stood in her room, staring at the picture of her sister. Two years it had been since she had last seen her. Two years of no calls, no emails, not even a letter. Ever since the attack on New York and the victory of the now King Loki, the world had gone from shambles to an organized society. His guards patrolled the city day and night. Humans who had once been consuming processed meats and foods were now on a clean diet. Nothing processed. All natural. The way they were supposed to eat. People who did not obey his orders were punished. Repeat offenders were killed. It was a submissive society. He controlled every aspect of government with his influence. It was scary at first, but after awhile people got used to it. She did.

She didn't mind the mandatory gym visits six days a week. Her body had grown more fit and the supplements being placed in the water supply gave her much needed energy. She was still allowed to pursue her career, listen to her favorite artists, draw when she liked, and live a normal life. Whatever the Avengers were trying to avenge wasn't apparent to her. Loki had saved them, as long as they were submissive.

If Jane was dead, Clara didn't know. She gazed down at her ID number scarred into her flesh. Her older sister wouldn't have liked this new Earth anyways.

* * *

_Reviews are super helpful. Let me know what you think. Stay tuned for Chapter 1..._


	2. Chapter One

There is a Game of Thrones spoiler in here. I hope that you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter One**

Touchscreens had been installed in every home, apartment, and business in the world. How King Loki had so many on hand boggled Clarity's mind. She stared at the one installed in the living room. On it, there were two pictures floating in the center of a black screen. Her own smiled back at her. Brown curls that fell past the picture's frame to her lower back, blue eyes, and fair skin. The smile in the picture showed uncertainty. That had been taken within the first month of his reign. She was twenty-three now.

The second picture was of her roommate, Dan. Sparkling brown eyes stared back at her and she smiled at the fact that his blonde hair still had the spiked style he wore today. His skin had paled dramatically from the picture. Loki had banned tanning beds for the health of the society. Clarity didn't mind the change as much as Dan. She did hate the fact that alcohol was limited and she could only achieve a drunken stupor on ceremony days. Those were far and in between.

She tapped onto her picture, glancing down at her arm. A chip glowed under her skin and she gazed back up at the pad. Her stress levels were normal, all nutrients accounted for, and a pink star glowed below her picture. She was on the verge of menstruating even though she could tell herself from the cramping in her lower abdomen.

Sighing, she touched the pink star. The screen filled with information on her diet and on the bottom was the exceptions line. She was allowed a bar of dark chocolate and soda to appease her cravings. It was one of the best days of the month for her. Dan rarely had dietary exception days, but when he did the man took full advantage of it.

She pulled the ticket out, placing it on the countertop where the touchscreen had been placed abov. Her apartment was decent sized for Dan and herself. They both had their own rooms and a guest bedroom for when friends or Loki's officers needed a place to stay for the night. They were required to house his army if needed, but the occasion wasn't often. She only recalled twice when one of the people on his Wanted list had been spotted in the area.

Clarity clicked her tongue, sighing as she walked over to her coffee pot. Dan was already up watching Game of Thrones episodes. He ate his egg whites in silence, bleary eyed and half awake. She poured herself a cup, no sugar or cream. Sugar was hard to come by, but she had the soda to look forward to when she went to get her lunch.

"You know," started Dan with a mouthful of eggs. "If it weren't for the fact that Jamie has the hots for his sister, I would totally give him my ass."

Clarity held back a laugh while making her way over to the couch. Dan sat cross-legged wearing only his pajamas. It was Sunday. No workouts, no school, no work. She leaned on his shoulder, adjusting her short nightgown. It was nice having a gay roommate.

"I would have a go with him," Clarity admitted with a smile. "Everyone has their fetishes, I guess."

Dan laughed, finishing up his eggs. "We need to go grocery shopping today. Before the King's announcement tonight."

Clarity inwardly rolled her eyes. Loki would give weekly announcements with the exception of the last two weeks. There was a situation somewhere in Canada where an uprising took place. A lot of casualties had been recorded so there was a mourning period. Dan had a theory that he was actually interrogating people. The man was busy to say the least and his Chitauri took care of patrolling the planet. They were terrifying at first when they had attacked, but now they watched over the Earth for rule breakers.

Clarity finished her coffee, staring out the window. It was a rainy day in Portland, but that wasn't a surprise. It was the middle of fall anyway. She stretched out her legs and walked over to the window. The streets were empty for once. It was always like that on a Sunday. The only patrons were shopkeepers opening for the day and Chitauri walking up and down the streets. One looked up at her as they passed and she raised her hand in greeting. They never returned the gesture, but it was something she did as a habit. It gave her peace of mind that they would have mercy if she ever were in a troubled situation.

"Let's get ready," she sighed, turning to face Dan. He was busy washing his bowl and her mug. The stainless steel kitchen accessories shined from the natural lighting against the black countertops and mahogany cabinets.

There were two bathrooms in the apartment. Both were on opposite sides of the flat, Dan taking the one farthest away. Clarity stood in front of her mirror, staring at herself. She ran her fingers through her curls, pulling them up into a tie. If only her mother could see her. She had once been a trouble teen who partied and had sex almost every weekend. Too many pregnancy scares to count. Too many one-night stands when she had gone to college during her undergrad. All because of her sister. She bit her lip, turning away from her reflection and turning the shower on. She was the smart one. Ever since they were little, she competed with her. For a long time she had looked up to Jane. She was smart. But when she had tried to become as smart as the woman, her parents had shown almost no interest. So she acted out to get the attention, like any teenager would.

She let the hot water run down her body. Her choice to disown them may have been immature, but it was here choice nonetheless. She still sent cards, just so they knew she was alive. They would send their own. It was best for parents and child to not be around one another. One day, maybe. But not this day.

Clarity scrubbed at her skin with coconut wash. The scent filled her bathroom and she hummed pleasantly. She rinsed herself off and turned off the shower. Her hair was still dry and she let the curls free as she wrapped herself in a towel.

It had taken another hour to get ready for the day. To go out into public meant you had to look good. It was mandated. There were no bumming days around town. People had to look presentable at all times if they were not in the comfort of their own homes. She had gone through her rituals of moisturizers, makeup, curl placement, perfumes, deodorant, clothes, and shoe choices. After all of that, she wore a pair of skin tight jeans, black high heel boots, and a simple button up green shirt. A golden chain hung around her neck and a matching bracelet on her wrist. Her curls hung loosely down her back and her makeup was done in a natural way. It was her day off after all.

Dan waited for her by the door while she placed her exception ticket into her purse. His jeans were dark and highlighted the baby blue shirt that was under his brown sweater. His style had changed the last two years. Now he dressed like a man and not a boy.

"Pretty, pretty," he smiled, holding the door open for her. She walked into the narrow corridor that led to a set of stairs. Their footsteps made thudding noises as they descended down into a coffee shop they lived above. She glanced into the glass casing that had once held treats and cakes. Now there were only fruits and jams to pair with the coffees the shop sold.

"Morning, dears," said a small women standing behind the counter. Her name was Petunia. She was somewhere in her fifties with wisps of salt and pepper hair to frame her round face.

"Good morning," they said in unison. Petunia was a nice woman that they rented the apartment from. She owned the coffee shop and their flat. It took a lot of begging on their part to get the apartment since there had been a couple before them, but due to bad credit on the couples part, Petunia had let them take the place instead.

"Do you need anything from the store?" Clarity asked as they approached the front door.

The lady shook her head, busying herself with making coffee. Some customers sat in comfy seats around them reading the morning paper. It was a homey place full of comfort.

The pair walked into the street, opening their umbrellas so the misty rain wouldn't hit them. The market was a few blocks down where Clarity could finally get her chocolate. The craving was starting to drive her insane. Just knowing that she could indulge in sugary goodness made her walk a bit faster than her friend.

Clarity paused, staring at the Wanted signs on the brick of a building. The photos of Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Nick Fury, and two other agents adorned the wall. She even saw the photo of Captain America.

"Do you think they will ever see justice?" she asked Dan.

"If Loki see's fit, I suppose." He took her hand, leading her away from the posters and towards the store. "You shouldn't worry about those things. The worries of King Loki are far from your line of sight."

She bit her lip, staring down at her feet. "Do you ever dream about him?" she asked.

Dan then let out a chuckle, looking down at her. She was only five foot seven with heels on. "No"

Clarity sighed. "Well I've dreamed about him."

He gave her a sly smile. "Are you on all fours and moaning his name?"

Clarity hit him playfully, blushing a bit. "No," she laughed as they crossed the street. "He just stares at me in them."

"Well he is a god," he said. "So maybe he's actually watching while you sleep all naked and vulnerable. A naked damsel who needs to get laid," he pointed out. She glared at him. "Seriously, for being a stripper you don't get laid much. I get laid more than you and we rarely get gay clients."

"You're a bartender," she shot back.

"With an amazing ass ready for the plucking." He smirked. "Maybe he wants to see you study in one of your tiny outfits."

Clarity rolled her eyes, trying not the blush again. "He could have anyone in the universe, Daniel. I'm sure he's banging like a play boy bunny or something."

Dan shrugged. "It's just a thought."

Clarity settled the thought away. There were important matters on her mind. Dr. Pepper and chocolate.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

For once it was thundering in Portland. She sat up in her bed, swirling a glass of gin in her hand. Loki's speech had been short. He had announced that there would be a special event held for elite citizens he had hand picked. Now, elite was a subjective word. Many would believe that he be choosing the richer folks in the world, but that was far from the truth. Elite meant the ones that followed the rules and guidelines as perfectly as possible. Humans would be humans, but the obedient ones were rewarded. Clarity had once been chosen to come to a festival where she indulged in drinks and had the time of her life. That was nearly a year ago. She smirked to herself, finishing off her only allowed alcohol for the month. Her cramps were getting the best of her. Loki had banned most medications from the world including midol. Pain relievers made her loopy and were too strong for her short frame. So she suffered quietly in her room. Luckily the cramps only happened one night out of the month. She was just glad that it wasn't on a work night. The struggle of plastering a smile on her face while giving a lap dance made her think she earned a reward for that.

Clarity stood up, hunching over slightly. Her room was simple and tidy. A bed in the corner where her laptop glowed. A bedside table that had her phone charging, a lamp, and an apple perched itself near her bed. The shelf on the bottom had her numerous textbooks from her Master's Program. She was one class away from becoming a dermatologist. She couldn't wait to apply in the directory. Many people thrived to be as perfect as Loki so the skin industry was grabbing up doctors as they came out of school.

Lightening flashed, Clarity's heart skipping a bit. She bit back a scream at the sight of a silhouette being illuminated by her window. Her body froze, pulse quickening. Had someone broken in? She quickly felt around for the light, flicking it on. Her room was empty besides her. No one was standing near her dresser. She scanned the areas, the light making her squint. She had no closet for someone to hide in, but she shook her head at the thought. It was nighttime. Her eyes were playing tricks on her. Plus she had a drink. Add that all up and she deduced that maybe she was just overreacting.

The alcohol made her head fuzzy as she went out into the living area. Dan was sleeping in front of the television, Django Unchained playing on the screen. She took her Portland Timbers blanket and covered her friend, running her fingers through his hair. He snuggled into the pillow he laid upon and a snore escaped his lips. Dan had been her best friend since she left her home in New Mexico. He was the first to talk to her when she started at Deja Vu. To show her around. They became great friends and when they went into med school together, they decided to live together. It was nice. They went to work together. He bartended and she danced. The best of friends. Plus he was amazing at doing her hair.

Her feet dragged on the carpet lazily when she came into kitchen and fixed herself a glass of water. She hopped up onto the countertop and stared out the small window in front of the sink. All of the houses piled up on the hills were dark and she wondered if she would soon live up there. She didn't want to be a stripper forever. The money was nice, though. However the awkwardness was when the Chituari came in to experience human sexuality. She didn't know where they got the money to pay, but they were customers nonetheless.

The next morning she awoke to the smell of eggs in the air. She rolled onto her stomach, staring at her phone. There was a text message from her coworker Samantha. With a groan, she read it. Apparently she caught the flu and the Chituari had come to quarantine her. She needed someone to cover her shift. And she was the only one off. Either way, she answered yes because she would have wanted the same.

She pulled on her robe and walked out to see her friend finishing an omelets in his pan. He smiled at her, eyes filled with sleep. "Would you like some?" he asked with a hoarse voice.

Clarity shook her head, opening the fridge. "You know how eggs upset my stomach," she stated with a smile. She opted for some yogurt and granola to start her day. "Sam got sick so I guess I'm working tonight." She sat on the spot she had the night before, mixing her breakfast together.

"Yeah, Don told me this morning. You're working floor tonight given you're all bloody and stuff."

Clarity shrugged. "I don't mind being a shot girl. But it's a Monday so I doubt it will be busy."

"It usually never is." Dan stood next to her, eating his veggie omelets. "You'll just have to sit at the bar with me."

Clarity smiled. She loved easy Mondays.

* * *

Loki sighed, pacing his New York palace. If it were even called that. He had taken over what was once Stark tower and had made it his center of business on Midgard. A glass of wine swirled in his glass as he stared at yet another disappointment. His slave girl laid dead on the floor. She had thought it wise to eat her fill in his stash of chocolates and fine wine. The drunken whore. It seemed all the virgins he had chosen turned into sour milk at the thought of temptation. This was his fourteenth one to go through since he ruled. It was becoming very boring to kill them off.

However he had his sights on another. He turned to the window, staring out into the city. One of his minions stood near him, holding a glowing screen in front of him. He took it and the minion left.

"Clean this mess up when I leave," he commanded to the creature as they left. He stared at the blonde before turning his attention to the screen while setting his glass onto a small table. This next round had been done in a lottery of a sort. He swiped his screen, staring at the Midgardian women who smiled back at him. His swiping slowed when pausing at a curly haired brunette with a shy smile.

"Here we are," he said out loud with a devilish smile. Her nutrition levels had been on point since her chip had been placed in her skin. No record of rule breaking. No diseases to worry about. She had only missed one mandatory workout due to a chest cold. Her blue eyes stared back at him and then he caught her name. His eyes furrowed as he swiped to her family tree.

The smile turned into a small laugh. "So it is true."

* * *

It took Clarity an hour and a half to get fully ready for her night at work. Her hair was straightened and fell down her back in a river of chocolate. Her eyes were smoked out matched with fake lashes and new lips. Her modest attire was now a black bra and a tiny thong. She stood at the bar next to Daniel wearing platform heels and helped him place shots on her tray. He was lucky. All he had to wear was a V-neck shirt and nice jeans.

"Your butt looks good," he commented with a small smile.

Clarity smiled. "Your smile looks good."

"Well, your hair looks good. Really long." He touched where the ends just brushed the round of her butt. "Like we need to cut it when we get home."

She shrugged. "Whatever you say, Master," she mocked with a laugh before taking her tray to needy customers.

The shift was slow for a few hours as Dan and Clarity busied themselves pleasing the regulars and make sure that the newcomers felt comfortable and knew the rules. The black and red colored club was glittered with sparkling outfits and glitter on the floor. Everyone once in a while one of Loki's patrol guards would come in, but this night was different. An entire pack of them walked into the club with glowing holograms in their hands. Clarity kept busy, smiling at customers before walking over to Dan.

"What's going on?" he questioned.

She raised her hands as if to say she didn't know.

The group approach the duo, armed and staring at them. "Clarity Foster? Daniel Greyson?" one of them asked in a raspy voice.

They looked at one another, nodding.

"King Loki requires your presence."

* * *

_Let me know what you think. Thank you for the reviews!_


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

_Two Years Prior_

The only word that could describe the city was utter chaos. People ran every which way and mothers grabbed their children in a struggle to hide. Clarity stood among the rubble of East Portland, staggering to her left when those creatures ran by. Her neck had been cut by some steal and she pressed upon the veins that leaked red onto her blouse. One minion caught her shoulder and she fell onto the concrete. Her blood shown dark red on the ground and she fought back tears. She tried calling her parents, nothing. She had tried Jane, nothing. Many times she dialed their numbers and only went to voicemail. Now she cared a bloodied phone in her hands. Hoping she would feel it vibrate or hear a text come through.

A wailing sound pierced through the air and she covered her ringing ears. She felt the hot liquid from her soiled hands filter into her ears, the smell of metal in her air. She stared up into the sky, watching a huge alien creature fly in the sky. The sight made her fall onto her back, knocking the wind out of her.

"Oh my god," she whimpered, crumbling into a ball when some of the creatures fell to the Earth. She felt their reverberations of their steps beneath her and screamed when she felt her hair being pulled. Her body was forced up into a standing position and she stared at the face of a monster. "Please," she begged, struggling to breath. Anxiety was starting cripple her resolve. "Please don't h-hurt me. I'll do anything."

The alien cocked its head to the side. "Do you bow to Loki, God of Mischief and Lies?"

Clarity nodded, not thinking twice.

The creature let go of her hair, Clarity stumbling back towards an untouched Voodoo Donuts. She turned away and ran as fast as she could away from them. She had to find Daniel. He had to be alive. He was with her before the creatures had crashed into the city and Ironman had led them to the west coast. Why hadn't they stayed in New York? Thor had disappeared. The Hulk was nowhere to be seen. They had lost. The Avengers had lost.

"Dan!" she screamed, cursing as more blood spilled from her neck. She had to find a hospital.

_Present Day_

The plane was silent, gliding through the night sky. She had almost forgotten how this had all started. That day was the day and she realized that her life was all about survival now. She did not want to die nor did she want to be running for the rest of her life. There were people who were with the S.H.I.E.L.D rebellion, but most were silenced once found out. She had been approached by many, saying that they knew her sister. Yet when she questioned them about her sister's whereabouts they wouldn't give her a straight answer. Only that she was alive. She had asked her parents when she finally had gotten ahold of them, but they thought her to be dead. Jane would have at least called them at some point. She touched the faint scare on her neck, remembering why she was content with how things were.

She held onto Dan's hand, her grip as tight as his. They were in a private jet headed to Seattle. The Chitauri hadn't even let her collect her things at the apartment. They had thrown a pair of black sweats in her direction and nothing else. Dan gave her his shirt and was tucked under a blanket he had found in the overhead. Both were confused.

There were five guards, all armed and at the ready. They contrasted against the white interior of the plane that had golden detailing on all the chairs. She stared out the window, not wanting to be around them. She didn't usually mind the Chitauri, but, when being escorted to the King, she was very nervous. Dan kept giving her small smiles of assurance, but even he looked scared out of his mind. His smile never touched his eyes, though.

The plane ride wasn't long given the small distance between Seattle and Portland. They were escorted off the plane onto the landing strip where a limo was waiting for them. The Chitauri pushed them into the car and shut the door. They weren't alone either. A muscular black man sat staring at them. He wore an expensive suit with a green tie that had golden specks in it. Loki's colors. She stared down at her outfit, feeling very underdressed. Dan was worse off with just a blanket over his bare torso.

"Good evening Miss. Foster," he said in a deep voice. He turned to Dan, "Mr. Greyson," he nodded in greeting. "My name is Draken, one of King Loki's personal assistants. I understand that you are confused as to why you have been taken here, but everything will be explained in time." He reached to his left, grabbing a leather bound folder. He opened it, reading some of the contents.

Clarity glanced at Dan who just shrugged.

"You will have to clean up and be dressed to meet the King." He smiled a pearly white smile, glancing at Clarity. "Keep the makeup and hair, though. He likes women to look sultry around him."

Her heart dropped into her stomach. What?

"Um," Dan started skittishly. "May I ask why we were taken? Did we break a law or-"

Draken laughed, adjusting the buttons on his suit. "No, not at all. Let's just say you've peaked his interest." He then laughed again. "You would be dead if you broke the law."

Clarity looked to Dan and scooted closer to him. She felt uneasy about the man and the situation. It was one thing to see the King from a distance or on her television, but in person was something scary. She had no idea why this was happening.

Draken merely chuckled, looking pleased with himself.

"Are you human?" Clarity dared to ask.

"Yes," he answered. "A very loyal one. You will be safe as long as you do what he says. And given your record," he paused, "You will have no problem doing as he requests."

Clarity furrowed her brow, sighing through her nose. What would he want from her or Dan? A thought struck her that made her eyes widen slightly. Dan's did the same. They both worked at a strip club. What if he wanted them to perform? Dan had no experience with the pole. All he knew was bartending. However she knew how to work a pole or lap in a seconds notice.

Draken laughed again. "Do not fret little one," he said as if talking to a child. "Your status says you're menstruating. You will not be doing any sexual acts for a few days."

Clarity gulped, taking Dan's hand once again.

"And what of me?" Dan questioned, hesitantly.

"He does not acquire that kind of taste."

The limo slowly came to a halt and she peered out the window to see a tall building. She glanced over at Draken who knocked on the partition. The driver got out of his seat and walked over to her side of the car. The door opened and a gust of cool air came over her. She looked over to Draken and he motioned for her to go. Her stomach was in knots, but she obeyed. Survival. It was her first rule of life and she wouldn't stop obtaining it because Loki called on her.

Dan wasn't far behind her. They were greeted another round of Chitauri who motioned them forward. She was shivering as she walked into the building with marble floors and carpeted double staircases. There was a sitting area to her right and a concierge desk to the left. However they walked right passed the man in uniform and towards an elevator. They filed in, very cramped and she felt the cold armor of the guards against her arm.

"He's got good taste," Dan commented.

Clarity glared at him.

"What?" he shrugged.

The rest of the ride was silent until they reached the top floor, Floor 37. It dinged and the doors opened to a foyer. One of the Chitauri walked in front of them while the others nudged the humans behind to start moving. Both Dan and Clarity walked slowly in front of them.

The foyer had the same marbling from floor to wall with traces of gold mixed into the stone. There was a double door in front of them with a card slide. She watched the minion in front of her slide a card through it before opening the door opening for them. Dan was the first to walk in and she followed. She nearly gasped at the sight. The place was like a huge apartment. To her left, there was a plump woman working with a team of chefs on preparing a meal. It smelled of chicken and potatoes. She could see cupcakes cooling on a rack farthest from her. To her right, a man and women with possession blue eyes waited for them.

"If you will follow me, Mr. Greyson," said the man. His posture was stiff and blonde hair pulled back in a long braid. Clarity had seen the man before on a hair styling infomercial.

"If you will be come with me, Miss. Foster," smiled the women. She was tall, tan, and had boobs way too big for her petite frame. It took her a few moments to recognize her. That woman was one of the stylists she had seen on E!News.

The woman wouldn't shut up once she was placed in one of the room down a long hallway. She was seated in front of a mirror while Sandy, her name was, took to her hair and pinned it back into a half up half down style. Her makeup was already done, but Sandy felt the need to smoke out her eyes a bit more than Dan had when they were getting ready. Her red lips were smeared away and the woman applied a pale nude that hollowed out her features even more.

"Why am I here?" she asked.

Sandy paused her blush application, staring at Clarity like she had four heads. "The King will tell you himself," she smiled. "Nothing to worry about."

It was silent after that. The women transformed her from a sultry looking woman to a sleek one that looked like she could afford a Lamborghini with one month's paycheck. The dress didn't help, either. It was a dark green that contrasted from the fairness of her skin. The bodice showed off her hourglass shape and plumped up her cleavage. There were golden threads of sparkling fabric weaved every which way so that when she walked it looked like she walked on a sparkling cloud.

Sandy looked pleased with herself. "Perfect," she smiled. She opened the door out into the hallway. "The King is waiting for you in the dining room. Straight through," she pointed to the door right across from hers. An odd place to put a bedroom, but this room was more of a walk in closet than a bedroom. No bed. Just a mirror and lots of clothes.

She sheepishly walked out of the room and into the opened door across from her. A fireplace was roaring with fire laid on the other side of the space. The wall was made of glass so she saw a nice view of the city. She turned her head to her right, setting eyes on Dan who was seated at the long table with a glass of wine in front of him. He wore a simple black suit with the signature green tie. His legs were bobbing nervously under the table.

"Beautiful view isn't it?" came a voice from the other side.

Clarity whipped around, her skirts twirling as she did. There sat a man almost in the shadows wearing a suit with a green sash around his neck. He sipped on his own wine, smiling at her.

Loki.

Reflex took the best of her and she bowed suddenly to her hands and knees. Fear started to creep into her body.

The man chuckled darkly, the sound fluttering her heart. She kept her eyes down even when she heard the scraping of the God's chair and his footsteps on the ground. Soon her eyes met a pair of black shoes shined to the point where she saw her reflection in them.

"Rise, mortal," he commanded softly.

Clarity did her best to not bit her lip as she rose. She didn't want to ruin her lipstick. Still, she didn't meet his eyes. Instead she kept glancing over at Dan who kept his eyes straight ahead.

"Look at me," Loki said even softer.

With great hesitation, she met Loki's eyes. The emeralds swirled like magic. She felt a hand grab at the pin in her hair and pluck it out until her strands fell loosely onto her shoulders. His thumb wiped away the stain on her lips and the touch sent tingles down to a very intimate part of her body. She heard him chuckle.

"Sandy," he called, sauntering over to the table. He picked up a knife from the vacant spot on the table as the woman walked in with a smile. She bowed, waiting silently from his command. "I thought I told you sultry," he remarked coldly.

The knife was thrown and lodged itself into Sandy's chest. Both mortal stood, shock on their faces.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

They all stood in front of a series of glowing computer monitors watching the scene unfold. Tony manned the computer, typing away and zooming in on the three people who occupied the room. He had hacked into the security systems of the hotel and thanked whatever god was watching over them that the presidential suite had cameras. His eyes glanced at the screens where both of the human's profiles flashed before him. He pulled their files that Jarvas has sent over when Loki accessed their citizen status'. In real time he had watched their status of regular citizen change to personal guard. Then when he had seen the family tree of the girl, he knew he had to do something. This was, in his eyes, a very special circumstance where he needed some insight.

At first sight of the humans, he didn't want to call in Shakespeare in the Park, but he felt there wasn't a choice after watching the woman dress her up like a doll. If anyone were to know what he true intent was, it would be Thor.

He spun his chair around, staring at the four people. Thor, Fury, Captain America, and Jane Foster. His eyes never left Jane's face as she stared with mouth open at the images before her. Tony turned back to see Loki gesturing for Clarity to sit. Her heals tapped on the hardwood floor silently as she did what the god commanded. He watched her grab ahold of Dan's hand briefly before taking her seat. Both had paled from the sight of the dead woman being carted off like a piece of meat to be butchered.

"I hope you brought your appetites," Loki's silky voice echoed through the room. He took the napkin set on his plate and placed the material in his lap. "I commissioned the top chef's in Seattle to make this for you."

"Thank you, my King," said Dan in a strained voice. "If we had known-"

Loki silenced him with a laugh. "No need to apologize. You are my guests."

Jane moved closer until she was a close as Tony. She watched the scene in worry as they made small talk. "What has she gotten herself into?" she murmured.

Tony shrugged. "From what I've been watching they were forced there." He keyed in a code and a close up of Clarity's face came onto the middle screen. She stared straight ahead, eyes wide, and mouth clamped into a small line. He could see a small line of black staining her cheek. "I don't think she would willingly do this."

"Once a troublemaker always a troublemaker, Tony," Jane breathed.

Clarity looked to her right when Loki addressed her. His voice echoed through the room. "How did you get into your profession, my dear? I have heard from followers that you are quite the performer."

"Jesus," Jane hissed.

Clarity took her glass of wine, sipping it. "I moved here and it was the easiest job to find. Paid well too," she added with a forced smile. "I'm sure there are more…performers better than myself."

Tony zoomed out until he saw all three. "Well, he's not stupid." He sat back in his chair and spun back around to the other occupants.

"What do we do?" asked Captain America. He paced in the back, staring behind Tony. "What's his ploy?"

"He must know we have Jane," said Fury. His hand covered his mouth in thought. "But I'm not sure how he will use her." He turned to Jane who was still staring at the screen. "Does she know anything that could be of value to him?"

Jane crossed her arms. "No," she answered. "She was never interested in my work. She definitely doesn't have any of my notes." Her frown deepened. "I think she was going to school for dermatology."

Tony glanced at Thor who for once sat silent in the corner of the room. "He doesn't need skin care," the billionaire commented. He stood, stretching out his arms. "Maybe he just wants a lap dance, right?" he turned to Thor.

"Loki always has his reasons," the Nordic god replied. "As for what they are, I haven't a clue."

"He needs to stay away from my sister," Jane said while staring at the keyboards in front of her. "How do you control this thing?" she asked Tony, glaring.

* * *

Dinner was served in silence. Clarity stared at the plate filled with mashed potatoes, roasted chicken, and green beans. Her stomach churned as she picked up her fork. No matter how many times she had seen people die in the last two years, it never got easier. She glanced at Dan who kept his eyes on his plate. She would have to be the stronger one in this situation. Clarity could keep her shaking limbs in check while her friend quivered as he tried to consume their meal.

The food was good, however. She hadn't had something cooked like this in a long time. Her strength in the kitchen was baking.

"Your majesty," Clarity started, sheepishly looking over to Loki who met eyes with her. "May I be so bold to ask why we have been taken here?" she questioned, bracing herself for a yell or command or knife going into her.

The god smiled at her, mischief gleaming in his eyes. "You have an impeccable record for following the rules," he stated while stabbing a green bean. "When I took over this realm, I had a vision of all my citizens being as obedient at you two." He bit into his green bean. "Of course there are many others like you, but your skills stood out. Most men and women who come from professions as yours are original rule breakers." Loki took a sip of his wine, relaxing in his seat. "I am in need of more servants."

Clarity's heart skipped within her chest. She could hear a sharp inhale from Dan.

"My handmaiden was killed for being very foolish," he continued. "My rules were simple. Do as I say, and no harm would come to her. However she decided to take it upon herself to drink all my wine and eat all my chocolate." He swirled his wine in his glass, a smirk on his lips. "I'm sure you're smart enough to see where this is going. You two are smart."

Dan shifted in his seat, taking a gulp of wine. "You want us to be handmaidens?"

Loki's head threw back and he laughed. "Not you. Draken needs assisting." He turned to Clarity. "You will be my handmaiden."

She felt her stomach drop into her womb. The chicken on her fork was left abandoned on her plate and she sat back in surprise. She had heard horror stories through the grapevine and so many of his ended up dead. Actually all of his handmaidens ended up dying.

"I believe I have figured out my mistake with all of them," Loki hummed as he stood. He sauntered around the table until he was behind Clarity. She felt him place his cool hands on her shoulders and she shivered. "All of my dear little maidens were virgins. They were all good little girls in the past." He squeezed her shoulders gently. "You, my little mortal, were a mischievous little one when you were younger. You have tasted the sins of your world. Your soul is already tainted."

The god let go of her and walked over to Dan. "And you," he said. "You are smart, a gentleman, and her good friend. So, Miss. Foster will be your key to life from now on. If she dies, you die. If she makes a mistake, you will pay for it." Loki smiled, looking into Clarity's eyes. "His life is in your hands."

Clarity breathed, heart hammering beneath her chest. She placed her napkin the table and let his words sink in. Tears prickled in her eyes. Now she started to shake.

Loki took ahold of Dan's knife and swirling it between his fingertips. "You wouldn't let your friend die, would you? Not with your family abandoning you?"

Her eyes shot up at him. Loki was currently tracing patterns on Dan's cheek with the knife. No blood was drawn, but her friend kept flinching at every turn of the weapon.

"You didn't know?" Loki asked in an innocent voice. "Your sister is very much alive. Your parents are under protection by the S.H.I.E.L.D rebellion. And yet she didn't think to include you."

Clarity's mouth went dry at the thought. That bitch was alive the entire time and didn't think to come and save her. She could have been free? And yet she didn't do a thing.

"She's too busy fawning over my brother, Thor." Loki looked bored as he stopped tormenting Dan and went to stand across from her. He leaned forwards placing both hands on the table. Their eye connected, anger with mischief. "Does is surprise you?"

Clarity brought a shaking hand to her lips, doing her best to keep a small sub from her throat. "No," she answered shakily. "No. It. Doesn't."

"No need for tears, sweet. Do what I command, and your home will be here. Forever."

* * *

_For those who followed and reviewed, I greatly appreciate it. _


End file.
